The Station
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: When they become popluar over a video, they decide to become the biggest thing to the internet. Though can something destroy that and their friendship? Introducing 8 OCs!
1. Info

The Story Of The Station

**This Story Is Placed As A FanFiction For The Amazing World Of Gumball And Is Based And Inspired By The YouTube Channel "The Station."**

**Hello, My Name Is EvelioandZgroup. Now I Want To Say Thank You All For The Amazing Support On This Site, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, And YouTube. If You Don't Know What Sites I'm On, Check Out On My Profile And You Will See The Links To Some Of Your Favorite Social Sites. Anyway, This Story Was Inspired By The Song "Feeling Filthy." And The YouTube Video "Zombies Take Over Videos." And The Song Is In The Video Also. Anyway, I Am Here To Announce That In This Story I Need 4 OCs, So You Guys Can Leave OC Submissions, But I Need Species, Gender, Physical Appearance, And Bio For Theses OCs. You Can Answer Them In Reviews As Guest Or If You Have An Account, You Can Leave That On Reviews Or PMs. I Will Give One Week And Then Create The First Chapter The Next 3 Days After The OCs Submissions Have Ended. See You Later And Good Luck To You. Also I Had Put It Up Earlier, But Since I Wasn't Allowed To Put Up Non-Stories, Until I Had A Story With Interactive. So Here Is A Small Piece Of What To Expect For The Story.**

Gumball Was Your Typical Student And Average Kid In Elmore, But As Faith Has It, There Was Something That He Was Meant For. It All Began On A Normal Day In Class. It Was Pretty Normal, Until For One Little Incident That Just Started A Once In A Lifetime Thing. You See, Gumball Was Writing In His Notebook, Until Jamie Spit On Him With An Old Fashion Spitball.

"What's Your Problem?" Said Gumball, A Little Annoyed By The Spitball. "What?" Questioned Jamie. "You Always Do This To Me And Everyone And I'm Sick Of It." Said Gumball. "Quite Down." Said Ms. Simian, Not Really Paying Any Attention To Them. "Look I'm Sick Of It. So Can You Please Stop It?" Said Gumball, Trying To Reason With Her. "Okay, Unless You Say You're An Idiot To Everyone." Said Jamie. "Forget It. I Lost Faith In You As A Person." Said Gumball. "What's That Suppose To Mean?" Said Jamie.

Gumball Just Ignored Her. "Hey. Hey!" Said Jamie, Getting A Little Ticked Off By Gumball's Remark. "Hey!" Said Jamie, Now Next To Gumball. He's Still Ignoring Her. "Tell Me!" Said Jamie. "Hey, Just Leave Him Alone." Said Penny, Trying To Defend Him. "Shut Up!" Said Jamie. "Hey! Don't Talk To Her Like That!" Said Gumball, A Little Mad By That. "Alright Enough! You Three Are Going To Detention After School." Said Ms. Simian. "Why?" Said All Three. "For Disturbing The Rest Of The Class." Said Ms. Simian. "They Aren't Really Disturbing Us." Said Carrie. "Well Then You Can Go With Them To Detention After School." Said Ms. Simian. After That, They Went Back To Being Quite.

-Library, Detention, After School-

As All Four Were All Just Patiently Waiting For Their Time In Detention Would End Already, They Were Just Plain Bored. Then Gumball Noticed 4 Other Students By The Other End Of The Library.

**This Is Where We End The Chapter. So I Hope You Guys Send Some Really Interesting OCs And They Could Be In This Story And You Will Be Mentioned. My Name Is EvelioandZgroup And I'm Signing Off.**

**~ EvelioanZgroup**


	2. Announcement

**Hello, My Name IS EvelioandZgroup, But I'm Here To Announce That I Accidentally Put 4 Instead Of 8 OCs, So I'm Sorry If I Accidentally Mistaken You With 4. Anyway, You Have Until August 1 2012 To Submit An OC. Then On August 4 (That's How I Got Confused.) The 8 OCs Will Be Announced And The Story Will Have The Official First Chapter. Sorry That This Isn't A Story Chapter, But I Have To Let You Know. And Also To Jack: The Purpose Of The Station Is To Have A Variety Of Characters Make Short Sketches And Still Have A Good Story With Drama, Love, And More. So Here You And See You Next Time. My Name IS EvelioandZgroup And I'm Signing Off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	3. How It All Begins Offical Chapter

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. After a lot of submissions, I am proud to say 2 announcements. I have selected the 8 OCs and these will be a part of "The Station". A group to do much fun stuff with many things, but also having an emotional story with them and that's the reason why I picked theses 8 OCs. Though I have pursued with a couple of twist with the OCs with the characters so expected a lot from your fellow creations. Also I have a second announcement that I will have 4 more OCs into the story, but theses will not appear in the detention setting, but I'm not sure if they will appear in this story or a sequel and I'm not sure of a sequel. It all depends on how much authors and readers like this story. Anyway here's your 8 OCs with the author's name with them. Their bios will be posted up on my profile so if you want to learn more about them, then check it out. And I have already picked another 4, but won't appear so soon, but i will show you guys who got picked for the 8 and the 4. Also I have received a lot of submissions by PMs instead of reviews so that was a surprise. **

**The 8 OCs Winners**

**BDA241-Daniel**

**IWSTW-Andrea**

**Kasual Koopa- Mia**

**Facing-right-Cole**

**M.D.-Allison Zeger**

**I Like Writing17-Tyler**

**Drawknight-Harvey And Loryn S. (SPOLIER ALERT! These 2 Will Appear In The Story 200: The Beginning Of The End AND 300!)**

**The Upcoming 4 OCs**

**Darwin Watterson-Tanner**

**Derek Watterson-Derek Watterson**

**Justin Munoz-Naval**

**DeathDealer1997-Freddie Franko**

**Thank you all for the submissions and congratulation to the winning OCs. And now for the long wait of the official chapter of the number one group on TAWOG fandom, "The Station". And to the winners, welcome to The Station's number one sketch, drama, comedy, and way more things coming from "The Station". **

**Note: this story will consist of the storyline and an upcoming story called "The Station: What We Are Made Off" that story will consist of 20 chapters of either sketches, skits, dramas, short ideas, requests with your favorite characters or OCs, and/or bio stories, but it will be season 1 of The Station's show. And maybe a sequel to the station. Anyway, here is the official first chapter, now including a re-edited chapter of the very first one. Hope you like and remember this, the station is the best ensemble and group cause it's not just with characters, but by users, authors, and real people. Enjoy, again.**

Gumball was your typical student and average kid in Elmore, but as faith has it, there was something that he was meant for. Though people would really expect big coming from Gumball, but could they have been wrong about what they were sure about?

It all began on a normal Friday in class. It was pretty normal, the sun was coming up, students weren't acting up and it was just a bit of peace of quiet. You could have said that it was an okay day, except for one little incident that just started a once in a lifetime thing. You see, Gumball was writing in his notebook, until Jamie spit on him with an old fashion spitball. You don't expect student to do that, but with Jamie, it's actually not like for her not to just do that without hurting you. Most people or kids would take it as a good thing since it was coming from Jamie, but for Gumball, it was the last straw.

"What's your problem?" Said Gumball, a little annoyed by the spitball. "What?" Questioned Jamie. "You always do this to me and everyone and I'm sick of it." Said Gumball. "Quite down." Said Ms. Simian, not really paying any attention to them. "Look I'm sick of it. So can you please stop it?" Said Gumball, trying to reason with her. "Okay, unless you say you're an idiot to everyone." Said Jamie, trying to see if he will do it.

"Forget it. I don't know how you even make friends in this school, so forget it. I lost my faith in you as a person." Said Gumball. "What's that suppose to mean?" Said Jamie. "You know what it means." Said Gumball, then after that, he simply ignored her after that.

Normally Jamie would let little things like that go, but with Gumball, it had to mean something. She tried to get his attention, but Gumball just ignored her. As desperate as she was she was, she had to do something else, but all that came into mind was just her yelling.

"Hey. Hey!" Said Jamie, getting a little ticked off by Gumball's remark. She got out of her chair and got up and close to him. "Hey!" Said Jamie, now next to Gumball. He's still ignoring her. "Tell me!" Said Jamie. "Tell what that means!" Yelled Jamie, trying to get his attention. Penny, on the other hand, couldn't stand and watch her picking on Gumball, so she had to get her to back off.

"Hey, just leave him alone." Said Penny, trying to defend him. "Shut up!" Said Jamie. "Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Said Gumball, a little mad by that. "Alright enough! You three are going to detention after school." Said Ms. Simian. "Why?" Said all three. "For disturbing the rest of the class." Said Ms. Simian. However with Carrie, she was just reading so she just simply added a point to her remark.

"They aren't really disturbing us." Said Carrie. "Well then you can go with them to detention after school." Said Ms. Simian. Jamie went back to her seat, though she was mad. Knowing that all of them had to spend detention together seemed like a bad idea at first, but it was simply a blessing in disguise. After that, they went back to being quite. Waiting for the day to just end, but it was the beginning.

-Library, Detention, After School-

In detention there was just a library, since the school doesn't have a detention center, so they just use the library, mainly because it's always abandon. No one just seems as interested in books as they used to. Books was a forum of literature that was great to use your imagination and actually grow one, but now a days, no one can really find any interest in books anymore.

In the library was Mr. Small who was supposed to watch over the trouble makers in detention. Though it didn't seem as much work, since detention was with the same people and just seemed depressing there. You see, there were 8 that were regular visitors and no stranger to detention. Though they usually see one or two new faces in detention, but after that, nothing in return of them.

Though since there were still stalls of the book holders, they hid in the back, where no one can see them. Then the unexpected, well at least to them, came to become a reality.

A knock came by the door, but Mr. Small didn't expect to see anyone new. When he looked by the door's window, he saw Gumball, Penny, Jamie, and Carrie. Mr. Small opened the door. "Can I help you?" Said Mr. Small. "Yeah, you see, we are supposed to go to detention." Said Gumball, with a normal voice and with the rest of them.

Mr. Small was a bit confused by that. Why them? They never, except for Jamie, have done anything bad to get in detention. "Really?" Said Mr. Small, still not sure how did they end up in detention. "How did you four ended up in detention?" Said Mr. Small, wondering how something could like that happen.

"Well Jamie threw a spitball on me, I told her to stop, and then she said she would stop if I said I was an idiot in front of everyone." Said Gumball, trying to explain his situation to Mr. Small. "Now was that so hard?" Said Jamie, making her point of him saying that he was an idiot. "Shut up, Jamie. Anyway, after I said I lost my faith on her, she went berserk on me. Then Penny tried to help, but Jamie yelled at her and I told her to stop it and that's how we ended up in detention." Said Gumball, while making his point to Mr. Small.

Mr. Small shook his head since he knew that sound believable, but he still wondered about Carrie. "And did Carrie get in detention?" Said Mr. Small, still wondering how did she got in detention. "For having a mouth." Said Carrie. Mr. Small changed his face into confusion and turned to Carrie, not sure what that meant though. "O-okay. Well you four can have a seat to that part of the library." Said Mr. Small, pointing next to the 8's table, but had a bookshelf between them.

They saw the table and behind was a bookshelf, they all entered detention, together. Though for each it felt like a rush to others it would feel like shame or disrespect, but for these four, it felt like the step into the right direction. They walked to the table and they sat there. Then they checked the time and was 2:35 p.m., meaning they have to wait until 4:00 p.m. for detention to end.

-A few minutes later-

While they were bored, Jamie rested her arms and put her head, Penny laid her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand and Carrie just floated since she was a ghost. Though Gumball may have been bored out of his mind, there was a bit of curiosity in him about who was behind the bookshelf. It seemed as they were being watched by the 8 students behind it.

Meanwhile, Mr. Small was still watching them, until he received a call. He checked and saw that it was one of the teachers. He answered it and responded with a hello. After a while he ended the call, and then got up from his chair. "Everyone listen." Said Mr. Small trying to get everyone's attention. The 4 paid their attention to him, since the others were behind a bookshelf.

"Ms. Simian asked me for some help in the classroom, so I'm trusting you all that you'll behave. I'll be back in a couple minutes." Said Mr. Small, then goes to the door and leaves the students in detention, unattended. They may have been in detention without someone looking after them, but they just seemed to be okay. The 4 didn't do much since they just wanted to get over with detention already.

Then all of a sudden, Gumball got hit in the head with a paper ball, but it was a small one. Gumball grabbed it, which was on the table. He later opened it and saw it had a message in it. "Get the four of you guys over here. We want to introduce ourselves to you. Oh and Allison says hi to blue cat." Said gumball, reading the message in his mind.

He wondered if he should go with what they want and wanted to know who Allison was. He took a deep breath and closed, then let it out. "Hey, the other guys want us to come over." Said Gumball to his 3 companions. The 3 looked at each then and then faced Gumball. "Is that a good idea?" Asked Jamie, not really sure if they should do that. "Come on, just because we're in detention doesn't mean we can't make new friends. What do ya say?" Said Gumball, trying to convince them to go along.

The 3 thought about it for a while and they decided to go along with it. They all got up from their seats and approached what was behind the bookshelf, but it seemed to intimidate them since they worried if the 8 were dangerous as their reason to be in detention. When gumball went behind the bookshelf, he saw a table with 8 students that seemed normal; they were just kids that ended up in detention as they were just your average person.

First there was a 12 year old bear, but in the teenage or kids age, they would be known as cubs, but he believes that wouldn't suit him. He had white hair, but brown fur. He also seems to wear jeans, a white t-shirt, and brown boots. He was at the end of the table, but he felt that he may be a quiet person.

Second was what seemed like a human girl, but she seemed quite shy, even with people around her, she was in a small space and was a bit of a mess. She has messy blonde hair, thin glasses, a black t-shirt with a Pac-Man on it, and also with baggy black jeans and seems to wear men's shoes. Though she seems that would be the person that people would consider the smart one or the nerd, either way, someone was smarter than others.

Third was a goldfish, just like his brother, Darwin. Though she seemed to have a side bang and also long brown hair though. Also that they really much to predict by a first look, but thinks if he got to know her, then he would have a better understanding.

The fourth seemed to give scares and creeps to Gumball. It was a cat that had scarlet colored fur, but had a scar on his right eye. Gumball thought at that moment that he must be dangerous or a strange accident happened and shouldn't jump to any conclusion.

Fifth was different. This one was a female dog, but seemed to be 9 years old, but Gumball got a little creep out when she was resting both elbows and laid her head on her hands and was staring at his direction. He assumed that she was Allison, or somebody, but had to wait to see if he was right. Though felt that if was strange for a 9 year old in detention though.

Sixth was a bit more normal. It was a gray wolf, but he was like a human standing, but in a wolf forum kind of way. Though he thought there was something that he has done that may involve dangerous acts like a soldier.

The seventh was a bit mixed for Gumball. This one was what seemed to a blue wolf mixed with a lion, but was sure that it was a girl. Also she wore a Calvin cline t-shirt and black sweat pants.

And last, but not least was a green bear, mixed with a bunny. This one was a boy and wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, blue sneakers, and a trucker hat with an h on it.

They all sat their waiting for them, but after recapping what he saw in a second, Gumball, Jamie, Penny, and Carrie were there already. As they were a bit nervous about meeting the 8 of them, Gumball decides to do the talking. "Hi." Said Gumball, since that was all he could think of. "hi" as well. "Anyway, you probably want to know who we are." Said the brown bear.

"That's what the note said." Said Gumball, making a bit of a point. The bear gout out the seat and talked. "Well for starters, my name is Daniel." Said Daniel, then he took out his hand to shake hands with Gumball. Gumball and Daniel shook hands for a while. "Well hi Daniel, my name is Gumball." Said Gumball while still shaking his hand. "Anyway, let me introduce you to the rest of the gang." Said Daniel, ending the hand shake then going to one of his nearby friend in the order they were mention. "This is Andrea, though guys usually call her Andy, but it works for girls as well. She is a humanoid. Though she has aspergers, but is very shy." Said Daniel, introducing his friend.

Gumball walked over and handed out his hand for a greeting. "Hey Andy." Said Gumball, seeing if he can get a response from. Though she stared at his hand, but it got awkward for them both so Gumball decided to stop the handshake. "Okay." Said Gumball, then Daniel's points to who is next to her. "That's Mia. She is a year older than us." Said Daniel. "Hey." Said Mia to Gumball. Gumball responded with a "hi" back.

"Next to her is Cole." Said Daniel. Though Gumball was still creep out by the scar. "Sup dude." Said Cole. Gumball said hi but was a bit hard because of the eye. "Next to him is our friend, Allison." Said Daniel. Gumball then realized that guess what right. "Plus she wrote for us to say hi to you." Said Daniel. "Hey Gumball." Said Allison waving her hand in a different tone, but seemed like if she liked Gumball, but wasn't too sure.

"Hey Allison. I read that you said hi to me." Said Gumball, but that caused Penny to get a little tense around that remark. "Thanks. It means a lot coming from you." Said Allison, but that caused Gumball to get creep out since she is 9. "Okay then." Said Gumball, scared enough by that.

"Then there's Tyler, but he prefers if everyone calls him Ty for short." Said Daniel, then Gumball nodded his while saying "sounds reasonable." Then Daniel continued. "After Ty is Loryn." Said Daniel pointing at Loryn. "Hey Loryn." Said Gumball, though she waved at him with a smile. "And last but not least is Harvey." Said Daniel, reassuring that everyone there matters. "Hey Harvey." Said Gumball. "Hey dude." Said Harvey.

"Now that I introduce them, why don't you introduce your friends?" Said Daniel, seeing that they should get to know each other. "Sure. This is penny, Jamie, and Carrie." Said Gumball while showing them, in the order they were called. They said all said hi to them, but in a different emotion. Penny's was happy, Jamie's was a bit mad, and Carrie's was a bit dead and bored. Then all the eight said hi back and it seemed as everyone was hitting it off.

"Why don't you guys pull up a seat and sit with us?" Said Daniel. "Sure, I get the chairs." Said Gumball. Then Allison got out of her chair. "I'll help." Said Allison, coming to Gumball. While they were getting the chairs, Penny was a little irritated by Allison with her and Gumball. "Does she like Gumball or something?" Asked Penny. "oh penny…yes." Said Daniel. "she likes him as much as Andrea likes Bobert." Said Mia.

Andrea was a bit shy by that remark, since she did like Bobert. "really? You know Bobert is in my class, you want me to set a good example of you, with him?" Said Penny, trying to help her out. "That's nice but I don't think that'll work." Said Andrea, whose voice was a bit low, but she was shy about it. "Why?" Said Penny, trying to understand why she wouldn't want the help. "Because Bobert doesn't know love and it seems pointless when I try. I try to talk to him, but I get shy and blush." Said Andrea, not looking at her in the eye. "Plus I'm not what people call "lady like." And I'm kind of a nerd." Said Andrea, showing that she may not have a good chance with him.

Penny went to her and laid her hand on her shoulder. "Come on. You got as good of a chance with anyone you like as with everyone else that likes someone." Said Penny, making a reference that she likes Gumball, knowing she has a chance. "Thanks, but I don't know." Said Andrea, still not sure about it.

Then Gumball and Allison came by, but Gumball had all 4 chairs. "Hey guys." Said Gumball. Then Jamie sees gumball with the chairs, but was confused by it. "I thought Allison was helping you." Said Jamie, not really sure why he was the only one with chairs. "She said that I was so strong that I can carry all of them and she said that she wanted to see me do." Said Gumball, then putting down the chairs and let out a big deep breath.

Then Allison comes by. "See. He can do it, because he's so strong. I bet he's the strongest one here." Said Allison, showing that she likes him, but Gumball really couldn't take the hint since he thought that she thought that he was able to do it. "I'm not sure about that." Said Gumball, knowing that Jamie is pretty stronger than him in a lot of ways.

Then Penny, Jamie, and Carrie grabbed a seat and placed them to the table. Gumball grabbed his chair and regrouped with the rest of them while, Allison grabbed her seat and put it next to Gumball. As they sat down, Gumball asked them a question. "What do you guys do for fun though?" Asked Gumball.

The 8 looked at each other but came with a blank. "We don't really do anything." Said Loryn. "What do you mean by that?" Asked Jamie, seeing that they seemed cool, but they had nothing to do was something thought to be impossible. "You see, we have always been in detention for some time and we never had time to do anything fun, so when we get out of detention or our time is done, we try to get back into detention." Said Cole, trying to explain.

"What? Why?" Said Gumball. "You see, we really don't have many friends and we don't hang out that much, so we stay in detention to hang out. It's like society is better off without us." Said Andrea, with still that small voice.

"Oh come on. That's a bunch of firetrucking lies." Said Gumball, but they all stared at him. "What did you say?" Said Ty, not sure what he did. "I said fire-truck; I say it instead of the f word. It's like a polite way instead of saying the f word." Said Gumball, trying to prove his point.

**(sound familiar?)**

"I hate to say it, but that…that's smart." Said Jamie, surprised at him doing that. "Thanks Jamie." Said Gumball, he was surprised that she called him doing that is smart. "You know it be cool if we make a music video out that and what it means." Said Daniel, liking the idea of that. Then Gumball thought of actually doing it.

"Hey I got an idea. Now bear with me, what if we make a music video out of using the word of fire-truck and its purpose?" Said Gumball, trying to see if they were on board with the idea. They all thought about it and like the idea as well. "You know what? Let's do it." Said Harvey. "That's great, but how are we gonna record, what are our lyrics, and how are we gonna make beats?" Asked Gumball, since they didn't really have expensive equipment.

"I have an iPod that we can use to record." Said Andrea, taking it out from her pocket. "That can work. Does it have apps that we can make beats with?" Asked Daniel, seeing if she had it or not. "Well yeah, I'm kind of obsessed with technology." Said Andrea, a little shy about it.

"Okay then, what about lyrics?" Asked Gumball, still leaving out one small problem that they needed to make the music video. "Why don't you and Jamie do lyrics?" Said Daniel. Gumball and Jamie looked at each other, but were confused by why would they. "Why me and Jamie?" Asked Gumball. "Well you may have created that phrase, but Jamie looks like she may a thing or two about swears and combinations of it." Said Daniel.

Though Jamie had to hand it to him, since she did knew a thing or two about it. "So what do you say?" Said Daniel to see if they were on board with it. Gumball and Jamie took a quick glance and they decided to set aside their differences and do this one thing together. "Count us in." Said Gumball and Jamie at the same time.

"Okay then." Said Daniel, and then putting his hand out. "Who's in?" Said Daniel, seeing if anyone was going to help. Then Gumball and Jamie put their hand on his hand, then so did Penny, then Carrie. Later Ty, Harvey, and Loryn got up and put their hand in. Then Allison got up and put her hand in, but stared at Gumball first then laid her hand in. Then the rest of them got in and they stared at each other since it was the beginning of something great.

"Well, I guess everyone's in." Said Gumball, then Daniel said something. "Well I feel like we need a name for our thing. Any ideas?" Said Daniel. "how about "The Station?"" Said Gumball. Daniel got confused by that. "Why that?" Asked Daniel, not sure why did he pick it. "Because "The Station" is like a big group and full of many things that are interesting, kind of like us." Said Gumball. Daniel and everyone else nodded at that since it was true.

"So it's settled. We are known as the station. Are we down?" Said Daniel. Everyone yelled yeah, and then they dropped and raised their hands and said "The Station!" Then they began on starting the thing that will create them.

-30 minutes later-

After 30 minutes of filming, rapping, and making beats, they were done with their music video. They were already done with it and have uploaded it to YouTube. They spend the rest of time talking to each other. They had a good time, but then Mr. Small came in. "Sorry I took so long, but it took me a long time to help fix one little computer." Said Mr. Small. Then they knew they had to be quiet for the rest of time now, but they knew that they all had fun and may be friends for a long time, but one can dream.

-4:00 p.m.-

After a long moment of silence Mr. Small saw the time and knew that detention was over. "Okay, it's time for all of you to go home now. Detention is over." Said Mr. Small. They all got up from their seats and they said their goodbyes and gave some handshakes, but for Gumball it was different. When he said goodbye to Allison and she asked if he was single, but he refused to answer the question, hoping that she doesn't ask him out or anything.

Then when they were leaving the library, everyone was now exiting the "So called" detention. Jamie was walking away, but then Gumball called out to her. "Hey Jamie, I want to tell you something." Said Gumball, but it completely surprised her though. "okay. What about?" Said Jamie, but not in an anger mood. "I just want to say thanks and to say I'm sorry." Said Gumball, now Jamie was sure that she was surprised. "For what?" Asked Jamie, not sure why.

"I'm sorry for saying that I lost faith in you as a person, but I never thought that you would become a friend of mine. So I just want to clear the air out so we won't have a bumpy road." Said Gumball. "Well thanks. That means a lot." Said Jamie. Then Gumball knew that he had to go. "Well I have to go, but I'll see you some other time." Said Gumball.

"Yeah, well bye." Said Jamie. Then he left to the exit and went out of school. Though she paused for a moment and was starting to have feelings for him, though she thought of it not being possible, but was okay with it.

-Front of the school-

All of the 12 got out and went with their parents and they all drove away to their homes, but what they did in the school was the beginning of something big that would impact all of their lives forever.

-Saturday, 7:45 a.m., Gumball's house-

Gumball was sleeping, but then woke up and stretched his arms and let out a small moan. Then he got out of bed and went downstairs. Then he went downstairs and turned on the TV and wanted to some cartoons, but something came on that shocked him. He flipped on the news and decided see it for a while.

"And in other news a recent music video has swept the kids and teenagers all around the world." Said the female reporter. Gumball thought that it couldn't be him or the rest of his friends. "The music video describes about the word fire-truck being replaced over the f word. With two kids that have been identified as Gumball and Jamie, but we aren't allowed to release the last name due to it being unidentified." Said the female reporter, explaining the situation.

Gumball stood there shocked about what just happened. "Here's a clip from the music video." Said the female reporter, before cutting to the clip.

The clip began with it zooming into the bookshelf, but then jumps out Jamie and Gumball with Hoodies and black sunglasses. Then it started out the beat beginning to the beat of their song of fire-truck.

"*Now here's the thing about saying fire-truck*" rapping Gumball. "*It starts with f and ends with uck.*" rapped Jamie. "*So whenever you're in trouble or out of luck*" rapped Gumball, with hand motioning. You no longer have to exclaim "Oh f**k" hey look at that they just bleeped me*" rapped Jamie, with showing the censor on her mouth. "*Instead say fire-truck, it's so easy.*" rapped Gumball.

"*And I like to take a moment just sit right there*" rapped Jamie. "*I'll tell you how to say fire-truck anywhere.*" rapped gumball, but the video stops and cuts back to the reporter. "These two rapped a new saying and the following people, penny, Carrie, Daniel, Mia, Andrea, Cole, Ty, Harvey, Allison, and Loryn have helped and associated with the music video and have appeared with it.

The group's name is currently called The Station, but was is more surprising is that many teenagers and adults have started that saying, but the video made internet history when it was released, gain 68 million views the first day, but it currently has over 230 million views. It has become one of the most viewed viral videos and audience says that it will be the next big thing to the internet." Said the female reporter.

Gumball ran to his phone and dialed Penny's phone. He waited for a while and then she answered. "Hello." Answered penny. "Penny, go to your computer and check our video that we made." Said Gumball in a hurry. "okay then." Said Penny. She laid down the phone and went to her computer and went to YouTube and entered fire-truck and saw the video, but when she checked it, it said 238,768,987 upload views. She nearly freaked out by, and then she grabbed the phone.

"Did you see?" Asked Gumball. "I did and we have over 200 million views!" Said Penny in a louder voice. "Can you believe it? The Station is famous!" Said Gumball in excitement. "What are we going to do?" Asked Penny. Gumball thought for a while then had an answer. "Let's meet on Monday to talk about it." Said Gumball. She agreed and they waited for Monday to come by.

-Monday, 2:30 p.m., library (detention)-

While Mr. Small met the same 8 people from detention, but when he was about to close the door, Gumball stopped it and answered Mr. Small. "Mr. Small, Ms. Simian says that she needs help with the computer again." Said Gumball. "Man that woman never learns." Said Mr. Small after leaving the door, but Gumball, Penny, Jamie, and Carrie went inside to detention. They later saw their friends.

Daniel got out and was surprised at them being here. "what arte are you guys doing here? You don't have detention today." Said Daniel, not sure why they are in detention. "That doesn't matter right now. What matters is about the station." Said Gumball. "What do you mean?" Asked Daniel, not sure where he is going with it. "Well our video has over 600 million views now." Said Gumball. "600 million views!" Yelled out the rest of them since they heard.

"Yes. 600 million views. That's why I came here." Said Gumball, trying to ease in what's he's trying to do. "I was thinking about "The Station" being like a variety of stuff. Like music videos, sketches, dramas, and so much other things." Said Gumball. "What do you mean?" Said Daniel. "I'm saying that lets become web celebrities doing what we did for fun and become the next big thing. Think about it, we have created a video that is very popular and we all got featured on live TV." Said Gumball.

"What do you say?" Said Gumball, seeing if they wanted to go with it. They all smiled and they got up and said that they were in. It was the start of the station. "It's a great time too, because this is our last day in detention. Now we have a reason not to go back here." Said Daniel. "Now let's get started." Said Gumball and all of them said yeah, out loud. It was the beginning of "The Station", the next big thing and this one was sure to last…or was it?

**There you guys go the first and official chapter of "The Station". Just to let you know, but this is the biggest chapter I wrote for any story, so I hope you guys like it and special thanks to the OCs. They will be part of "The Station" and its series. There may or may not be a sequel, but what do you think? Anyway, it was a very long time to write the first chapter, but it was worth it. Also I do not own the lyrics of fire-truck that goes to Smosh. Also, I'm still working on the **_**Life Cut Short**_** script so don't expect a new chapter anytime soon. My name is EvelioandZgroup and I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	4. Sneak Peak, Lost Brother

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. After hearing that people wanted me back, I decided to come back, more explanation is at "The Dark Avengers And The Elites", but I wanted to tell you some good news about The Station! Seeing as how much hits I have received and people like it a lot, I decided to…MAKE A MOVIE OUT OF IT! That's right, The Station is now becoming a film adaption, as well as "Misunderstood" and "Family Issues", but also since I saw left over submissions in the reviews, I decided to put those in…The SEQUEL! And maybe the series, but think of this story as movie, now think of what I mean the series as a TV show. A fanfiction series is under development for a drama following their lives and a comedy series following their sketches and others. So I hope you guys like this story, sequel, and the 2 series. Also here are the other OC that I'm placing in the sequel and best of all, in the series for both you can send in OC submissions so it can make a guest appearance and ideas. So enjoy one of the best creations that I have made of stories.**

**T-FighterX9-Evo and Eva**

**MIKE M9-Nick**

**Mr. Mystery-Glennjamin Jacobson**

**I will still accepting more OCs for the sequel, so here is the 2****nd**** chapter of The Station. Enjoy.**

-3 Weeks Later, Gumball's House-

After a consecutive 3 weeks, "The Station" as been known worldwide. They had a schedule that has involved a lot of them in so many ways. Gumball had a purpose in life to get good grades so he can maintain the group and make sure that he doesn't miss out on them. Like when he got his report card and handed it to his mom, she would expect a couple of Cs and not as much Bs like one or two. She was right about one thing though. The moment Gumball got in the house he yelled, "Mom. I got my report card." Said Gumball, in a more cheerful mood than usual.

As he ran to his mom and she got a hold of the report card. "Well then Gummypuss, let's see what you got." Said Nicole, grabbing a hold of his report card and at her very surprise, she saw all A's but two B's. She blinked her eyes for a couple of times and pinched herself to see if she was dreaming or not. "Uh, mom? So can you sign it?" Asked Gumball, seeing if she was still in reality or not. She snapped out of it, "Sure, honey." Said Nicole, assuring that she was still well in being.

She signed her name there and Gumball went off to his room, but Nicole was still not sure why he had good grades all of a sudden, but then she decided to ignore and watch some TV for now. She sat on the couch and she picked up the remote and flickered away. While she is searching for a program to watch, until she lost interest when she saw the news.

"We are here to report two news reports. One of which is that US army soldiers are returning home to their families and that the well known internet phenomenon, "The Station" has broken many records in the world as beating TV programs that have usually estimated over 50 million household users, but "The Station" has now over 75 million viewers and is still increasing during the time. More about this at 11." Said the fellow female reporter. Nicole turned off the TV, since she worried about someone meeting Gumball.

-3 Hours Later-

The Watterson's are done eating dinner and they were watching a movie; it was old, but still a good movie to watch. They were watching _Ghostbusters_, a very entertaining movie at the time, but then a simple knock came by the door. Gumball got up and went to answer the knock at the door. Nicole was at the kitchen getting some snacks. Then when Gumball opened the door and was someone he didn't expect to see. "Hello Gumball." Said the person at the door, Gumball paused for a moment and then said, "Derek?"

**Now I will be leaving this like for a while, so I can re-edit and re-create the chapter since I didn't like the chapter's beginning, but takes this a sneak preview of what's coming for the official 2****nd**** chapter. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
